Diskussion:Ferne Vergangenheit
Billionen Das amerikanische Wort "billion" ist die Wertigkeit von 1000 Millionen, also einer Milliarde (vrgl. http://dict.leo.org/?search=billion). Amerikaner kennen das Wort Milliarde nicht und springen zur nächsten Stufe. Dementsprechend ist eine amerikanische "trillion" eine Milliarde. – Die Erde selbst entstand vor etwa viereinhalb Milliarden Jahren, die Zeitspanne in Billionen wäre etwas übertrieben. -- Florian 16:47, 6. Jul 2004 (CEST) :Sorry hab ich nicht geschaut, hab ich aber nicht gewusst das wir Deutssprachige da wieder etwas anders machen. Danke für die Info - DerTeufel 10:08, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) :Eigentlich machen die Amerikaner da was anderes und die Briten haben das in den letzten Jahrzehnten übernommen und auch uns wird das "blühen". SchORscH 19:59, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Der Wächter der Ewigkeit stellt eine Frage ??? Bei "Vor 5 Milliarden Jahren" steht: "Der Wächter der Ewigkeit stellt eine Frage - die letzte Frage bis 2267." Dies würde ich so nicht als ganz korrekt ansehen. In der Folge TOS: "Griff in die Geschichte" sagte der Wächter der Ewigkeit: "Schon bevor eure Sonne euer System erwärmte und bevor eure Art entstanden war, habe ich Fragen erwartet." (Original: "Since before your sun burned hot in space, and before your race was born, I have awaited a question.") Es ist jedoch nicht der Wächter der Ewigkeit, der die Frage 2267 stellt, sondern Kirk. Vielmehr müsste es eigentlich heißen: "Der Wächter der Ewigkeit erwartet eine Frage, bis sie ihm schließlich 2267 gestellt wird." Was meint ihr? --Tommy1701 15:12, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man da überhaupt so was reinlesen kann. Wer sagt denn, dass Kirk die erste Frage seit dann stellt?--Bravomike 17:58, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Dann wäre wohl der ganze Eintrag ansich eher fehl am Platz und sollte ganz entfernt werden. Oder hat jemand eine bessere Idee? - Tommy1701 21:06, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es sollte einfach nur neutraler sein, wie wäre: „Seit dieser Zeit ist der Hüter ! der Ewigkeit bereit, Fragen zu beantworten“ oder so--Bravomike 07:49, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das klingt so, als ob er es vorher nicht war. Hier vielleicht noch ein 2. Vorschlag: "Der Hüter der Ewigkeit erwartet eine Frage von der Menschheit, bis James T. Kirk ihm 2267 eine stellt."--Tommy1701 19:48, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht auch näher am Original: „Schon in dieser Zeit erwartet der Hüter der Ewigkeit Fragen.“--Bravomike 09:58, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich meine aber, wir sollten die Menschheit nicht vergessen. Er bezieht sich ja mit dem Satz auf die Menschheit ("... eure Sonne euer System..."). Er spricht mit dem Satz ja Kirk an, da dieser ja die Frage stellt, die allerdings an Spock gerichtet ist. Soll ich vielleicht nochmal den ganzen Dialog niederschreiben, um eventuelle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen oder hast du diese Folge auf Video?--Tommy1701 11:21, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab die Episode, muss sie aber erst mal raussuchen und anschaun--Bravomike 11:23, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) : :Je länger ich darüber nachdenke desto mehr glaube ich, dass das ganze nicht wirklich irgendetwas hergibt.--Bravomike 11:40, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also lieber aus der Zeitlinie entfernen?--Tommy1701 12:00, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich wäre dafür--Bravomike 13:16, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::OK, hab ich entfernt.--Tommy1701 15:29, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC)